batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dick Grayson (Joseph Gordon-Levitt)
Nightwing is the protector of Gotham City. He is often referred to as "The New Batman" or simply "Batman". He is played by Joseph Gordon-Levitt. Early Life Robin Richard Grayson was born into a family of circus performers. He and his parents, John and Mary were "The Flying Graysons". People came from all over the globe to see them. One day Mary was in a taxi. The driver was obviously drunk and Mary's door broke off of the car when they hit a truck. The car slammed into the Iceberg Lounge and Mary and the driver were both killed. John took Richard and they started living in and out of hotels. One day in Gotham City John gambled with a man named Tony Zucco. When John lost, he couldnt afford to pay the debt. Zucco went to find John and kill him. Richard watched from a vent as his father was killed. He was taken to a boys home in Gotham where to avoid attention he changed his name. He chose the name "Robin John Blake" because his father's name was John and he admired Blake Williams, the cop that saved him from Zucco. He also kept Robin but didn't use it. When he grew up he became a member of the G.C.P.D. Cop and Detective Becoming Nightwing After the demise of Bane and Bruce Wayne's supposed death Blake found the batcave. He discovered a note on the computer reading. "Whoever I have given this too, please complete my legacy." Blake found the batsuit with a note that said: "Ask Fox for the new prototypes." Blake went to Lucius Fox, the head of Wayne Enterprises and asked him about it. Fox showed Blake the new prototype Batsuit. Blake didn't want to wear the batsuit. He didn't feel worthy. So he asked Lucius to change the suit. He got a new symbol. Blake chose a new name too. He chose the name Nightwing after the hero in a movie he loved as a child: "Hero of Krypton". Blake wore the cowl but not the cape. Instead he figured he could use his acrobatic training to leap from building to building. Blake's suit consisted of yellow and blue as well as black to diffrentiate him from the Dark Knight. Training with Shiva and The League of Shadows After a week of fighting crime, Blake realized that he would need more than just acrobatics. He decided to travel the world, like his predecessor and learn martial arts to be able to fight the right way. In the mountains of the Philipines, Blake discovered an ancient group of ninjas called The League of Shadows. He did not know that he was in the same group Bruce had once been in. Blake met Lady Shiva, the leader of the group. Shiva said that he seemed like he was doing a good thing and that he would train him. Shiva told him about the great Ra's al Ghul who was killed by an evil bat-monster. She called him Little Robin as they trained to bring up his adolescent name and to depict him as a helpless bird. One day Blake left the Shadows for he was supposed to kill, but Blake had killed someone before and decided against it. Shiva then tried to kill him but he escaped for he had figured the day would come. Blake then went back to Gotham. Gotham's New Protector Robin Category:Nolanverse Category:Nightwing Category:Participants in the War of Gotham Category:Detective Category:Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Bat Family Category:Robin Category:Batman Fanon Wiki Category:The Dark Knight